Moi, je le trouvais con comme la Lune
by Sunburns
Summary: Harry Potter déteste Drago Malefoy. Sur ce sujet, Harry n'a plus rien à prouver. Cependant, un pari perdu et quelques incantations signées Weasley & Weasley plus tard, même sa propre conscience, rebaptisée Minerva pour l'occasion, commence à en douter. Heureusement, Hermione a découvert la minijupe et Seamus chante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR_

Cette histoire se déroule durant la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Parce qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché !_**

 _Lundi, 6h30, salle commune des Gryffondor ,_

Ce matin-là, Harry quitta ses couvertures moelleuses bien avant que les premiers rayons de l'aube ne fassent filtrer par les fenêtres leur lumière froide, prémisse d'un hiver imminent. A contrecœur, il attrapa ses affaires de cours et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Ron déjà affairé devant un morceau de parchemin toujours vierge malgré la plume froissée qu'il tenait en l'air et la bouteille d'encre en équilibre sur sa cuisse droite. C'était le bruit du gros orteil de son ami heurtant une surface dure qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, ou plutôt le « Aie ! Et merde… » qui s'en était suivi.

\- Foutu devoir, n'est-ce pas ? broncha Harry en prenant place dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé. Il n'y a qu'Ombrage pour nous imposer un truc pareil !

\- Hum…

Ron avait cependant toujours le regard dans le vide. Il fixait l'âtre de la cheminée comme s'il espérait y déchiffrer un message caché que nul n'avait encore découvert.

\- Aucune chance pour qu'il apparaisse cette nuit, remarqua Harry sombrement. L'Ordre ne lui permettra jamais de prendre un tel risque.

\- Hein ?

Perdu, Ron se tourna enfin vers lui. Visiblement, l'information selon laquelle un nain brin à lunettes lui parlait venait tout juste de rejoindre son cerveau.

\- Sirius, je disais. Il ne viendra…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas à Sirius que je pensais, l'interrompit son ami sans conviction, tentant maladroitement de dissimuler une petite enveloppe qu'il tenait dans la main gauche entre ses jambes.

\- Et donc tu penses à quoi ? Au mot doux que t'essayes de me cacher ?

Rougissant ostensiblement malgré la faible lueur de la pièce, Ron baissa les yeux et renversa malencontreusement son l'encrier. Une tâche se forma sur son pyjama violet et le courrier qui y avait trouvé refuge.

\- Oh non ! couina-t-il.

Horrifié, il se leva instantanément et mit en sécurité sa précieuse missive loin du liquide noirâtre qui souillait désormais son entrejambe.

\- Alors c'est qui ? insista Harry, moqueur. Une jolie demoiselle tombée éperdument amoureuse de ton pyjama ? Remarque, il n'est pas si mal, même si vu d'ici on croirait que tu t'es…

\- Tais-toi ! lui intima nerveusement son ami. Ça n'a rien de drôle, c'est Fred et George qui m'ont donné ce truc.

\- Fred et George ?

Malgré tous les efforts les plus ingénieux de Ron – soit avoir soufflé dessus à plusieurs reprises – l'enveloppe restait tâchée à plusieurs endroits. Cependant, lorsqu'il en retira le morceau de parchemin qu'elle contenait, celui-ci restait immaculé.

\- Étrange, il n'y a pas de traces d'encre, remarqua Harry, perplexe.

\- C'est normal, ce parchemin est ensorcelé.

\- Encore une de leurs blagues ?

\- Pire que ça.

Dubitatif, Harry dévisagea Ron qui n'avait pas franchement l'air dans son assiette.

\- C'est… un gage.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement sonore, puis redevint sérieux devant la mine désespérée de son ami.

\- Tu sais, l'autre fois, quand j'ai parié avec eux qu'Hermione finirait son devoir d'Arithmancie avant la fin de la journée…

\- C'était vraiment un coup de malchance, acquiesça Harry qui sentait l'envie de rire de nouveau monter en lui. Qui aurait pu imaginer que pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione décide d'aller se coucher sans avoir fini ses devoirs pour les trois semaines à venir ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que le perdant aurait un gage.

\- Bah non ! J'étais sûr de gagner. Je suis sûr que c'est Fred qui a ensorcelé son fauteuil pour qu'il se mette à trembler chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'écrire un mot. Sales tricheurs !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

La question sembla raviver la gêne de Ron, qui se tortillait les mains nerveusement, le teint plus pivoine que jamais.

\- Tu veux dire, hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que nous…

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour assimiler l'information. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Nous plus gage plus les jumeaux Weasley était égal à je vais passer la pire journée de ma vie…

\- Qu'est-ce que nous… QU'EST-CE QUE NOUS ?! COMMENT CA, QU'EST-CE QUE NOUS ? hurla-il en se levant brusquement.

\- T'énerve pas vieux, c'était juste pour une question d'équité ! Fred et George étaient deux, alors il faillait que j'inscrive deux noms sur le parche…

\- T'AS INSCRIT MON NOM SUR UN PARCHEMIN ENSORCELÉ ! s'étrangla Harry, pour qui le fait de réveiller tous ses camarades de dortoir à une heure si matinale ne semblait qu'un dommage collatéral face à la gravité de la situation. TU SAIS QUE T'ES PLUS IDIOT QU'EUX, ET POURTANT T'ES TOUT SEUL ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE ANDOUILLE SUR PATTES, UNE CAROTTE ENDIMANCHÉE…

Après quelques insultes culinaires bien senties supplémentaires, Harry fut bien obligé de s'arrêter de crier. Non pas qu'il sentait sa colère s'atténuer, ni même que les yeux de merlan frit que lui adressait Ron, mit désolé, mi paniqué, ne lui en donnaient l'envie. Non, il était simplement à bout de souffle. S'il continuait d'expirer, la prochaine chose qui sortirait de sa bouche serait un de ses poumons.

Dévisageant le rouquin désormais prostré contre la cheminée, comme essayant de se fondre dans la pierre, Harry se demanda si le fait qu'il soit son meilleur ami depuis plus de six ans constituerait ou non une circonstance aggravante en cas d'assassinat.

Un bruit léger retendit au sommet de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette d'Hermione emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape d'hiver fit son apparition.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Harry, si tu souhaites faire des vocalises, tu pourrais au moins attendre que nous soyons tous levés. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de profiter de ton timbre mélodieux mais…

Son regard venait d'atteindre Ron, toujours debout près de la cheminée, et la tâche sombre sur son entre-jambe.

\- Ron, fit-elle, incertaine, tu as eu un accident ?

Le concerné la fusilla d'un regard assassin, si bien qu'Hermione, dans un élan de sagesse, préféra battre en retraite.

\- Je ne sais ce que vous faîtes, mais faîtes-le en silence ! Je retourne me coucher.

Harry ré attaqua. En silence cette fois :

\- Je suppose que je suis obligé de participer.

Ron hocha positivement la tête, jetant un dernier regard haineux à la robe de chambre d'Hermione qui disparaissait.

\- Je suppose que dans le cas contraire je risque un truc horrible ?

Nouvelle confirmation muette.

\- Je risque quoi ?

Ron affichait désormais une tête de hiboux effaré.

\- Non, laisse tomber, je veux rien savoir, renonça Harry, qui se voyait déjà en train de jouer des claquettes en tutu pendant son cours de potions de l'après-midi. Et donc ce gage, il consiste en quoi exactement ?

Il attrapa au vol le message que Ron lui envoya et le déplia fébrilement. Qu'avaient bien pu inventer les jumeaux cette fois ? Sur le papier, une demi-douzaine de mots ressemblant fortement à des sortilèges, inscrits d'une écriture en pattes de mouche. Ca ne sentait pas bon pour Harry. Pas bon du tout…

\- Cinq sorts à jeter à cinq personnes différentes, expliqua Ron, retrouvant sa voix. Fred et George m'ont affirmé qu'aucun n'était dangereux et que tous les effets auraient disparu au bout de quelques heures.

\- De quelques heures ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le « quelques » remplace un nombre à trois chiffres ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Surement parce que lui aussi avait ce pressentiment. La minute qui suivit s'écoula lentement.

\- Ron pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Quoi, le pari ?

\- Non, avoir été prendre le thé avec le calamar géant. Bah oui, le pari !

\- Si je gagnais, Fred et George devaient m'approvisionner en farces et attrapes à vie. A vie, Harry, tu te rends compte ?

\- Que tu es un imbécile heureux ? Aucun problème, je suis au courant.

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le fauteuil usé.

\- Et tu as vraiment cru que les jumeaux te laisseraient gagner ?

\- Non, mais j'étais sûr qu'Hermione ferait en sorte que j'ai raison. Elle était au courant en plus !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour où Hermione accepterait d'aider Ron à gagner un pari, qui plus est qui la concernait directement, était prévu à peu près entre le jour ou Rogue danserait le french cancan sur son bureau et celui où Ombrage distribuerait des sucettes aux Gryffondor. Autrement dit, pas avant 2156 environ.

\- Tous les soirs, elle me gonfle. _Ron, va dire à tes frères d'arrêter leur vacarme immédiatement !_ continua-t-il dans une imitation convaincante de son amie, _je n'arrive pas à terminer mon mille six cent soixante-dix huitième centimètre de parchemin_. Et quand je me décide à enfin faire ce qu'elle veut, elle monte se coucher sans terminer ses devoirs ! Dire que je me suis pris la tête pendant plus d'une heure pour empêcher son fauteuil de trembler !

Ron crachait son indignation avec véhémence.

\- Et pour le bout de papier que tu as signé ? reprit vivement Harry qui n'était prêt à céder sa place de victime.

\- C'est normal de signer un parchemin pour celer le pacte. Ils ne font pas ça, les Moldus ?

\- Non, ils se contentent de se serrer la main.

\- Et le perdant n'a pas de gage ?

\- En général ils parient un peu d'argent, rétorqua Harry dont la voix reprenait un peu de puissance avec son exaspération.

\- Ils n'ont vraiment aucun sens de l'hum… Oh, Harry, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Si j'avais gagné, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aurais été content que Fred et George nous donnent accès à leurs petites inventions gratuitement !

\- C'est vrai que je commence à regretter de ne pas pouvoir t'enfoncer une de leurs baguettes farceuses tu sais où, et ça gratuitement !

Résigné, Harry lut pour la seconde fois le morceau de parchemin, espérant inutilement y trouver d'autres informations – telles que l'effet des sortilèges par exemple.

Pouvait-il lutter contre une invention des jumeaux Weasley ? C'était comme s'imaginer connaitre mieux « l'histoire de Poudlard » qu'Hermione, ou comme avoir moins de pouvoirs magiques que Rusard. Totalement risible…

Il soupira. Ron l'avait toujours soutenu, permis d'empêcher Voldemort de récupérer la pierre philosophale, aidé à découvrir la Chambre des Secrets et lui avait offert une famille. Il pouvait bien jeter quelques sortilèges pour lui.

\- Quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, rappelle-moi de te tuer, au cas où je ne sois plus en état de m'en souvenir.

* * *

 _8h00, même endroit , _

Après avoir vu défiler dans la salle commune tous leurs camarades et avoir été soigneusement ignoré par Fred et George (qui leur avaient théâtralement déclaré qu'ils ne connaissaient plus jusqu'à la réalisation exhaustive du gage), Ron et Harry s'apprêtaient à mettre la première partie de leur plan à exécution. Malgré le risque que cela comportait, les deux garçons avaient décidé de lancer tous les sorts le plus vite possible. Ainsi, si plusieurs personnes étaient touchées simultanément d'affections étranges, il serait plus difficile pour les professeurs de remonter jusqu'au coupable. A condition que les victimes n'appartiennent pas toutes à la même maison.

\- T'es prêt ?

Il leur avait été plus délicat cependant de désigner les cobayes. Ron avait sagement proposé qu'ils fassent tous deux partie de la liste, et, même si l'idée n'enchantait pas tellement Harry – même pas du tout, il dut admettre le bon côté de la chose. En principe, personne ne les soupçonnerait d'être assez idiots pour se lancer à eux-mêmes des sorts hasardeux.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva debout au centre de la salle commune, de nouveau désertée, avec en face de lui un Ron fébrile qui brandissait maladroitement sa baguette dans sa direction.

\- Alors tu veux lequel ?

\- Le moins pire.

\- Ouais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tiens, celui-là, il n'a pas l'air trop méchant.

Ron se racla la gorge tel un orateur sur le point de commencer son discours, tandis que Harry, gardant son sang froid avec héroïsme, croisa les doigts et attendit l'impact. Quinze secondes plus tard, rien ne s'était produit.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'arrive pas à déchiffrer la formule. Je savais que Fred écrivait mal, mais à ce point…

\- T'as pas intérêt à te tromper !

\- Bon, alors c'est a-ve-mum, non, avenum, rectifia-t-il en donnant un petit coup de baguette.

Un jet orange frappa Harry qui ne tressaillit pas. S'en suivit un silence de plomb durant lequel les deux garçons se fixèrent, cherchant un quelconque effet inattendu.

\- Tu te sens comment ? finit par demander Ron, perplexe.

Après avoir passé ses mains sur diverses parties de son anatomie, afin d'être certain qu'aucun organe parasite ne s'y était greffé – il scruta avec une attention particulière sa paire de fesses, Harry se détendit.

\- Très bien. J'ai l'air comment ?

\- Petit, binoclard et mal coiffé. Comme avant quoi.

Trop soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, Harry ne releva pas.

\- C'est étrange, remarqua Ron. Je serais toi je me méfierais Harry, ça va sûrement se déclencher au moment où tu t'y attends le moins. Genre te transformer en crapeau pendant le cours de McGonagall !

\- Ou alors, c'est une feinte. Tes frères nous donnent une liste de sorts qui ne font rien de plus qu'un jet de lumière et s'amusent à nous voir paniquer comme des mauviettes pendant deux jours.

\- Deux jours ? Ne parle pas de malheur ! De toute façon on va vite le savoir, répondit Ron en donnant à Harry le bout de parchemin. Je veux le premier de la liste, les autres ont vraiment trop l'air barbare.

Blanc comme un linge, Ron ferma les yeux.

\- T'as vu le sortilège que tu viens de me lancer à disparu, s'exclama Harry en posant ses yeux sur la liste.

\- Ils nous pensent trop bêtes pour se souvenir lesquels ont déjà été jetés.

\- Ou ils ont peur qu'on s'en serve contre eux.

Harry lut le premier mot de la liste et leva sa baguette, selon les souhaits de son ami. Un jet aveuglant plus rose que le cardigan d'Ombrage s'en échappa. Cette fois, l'effet fut immédiat et plutôt… haut en couleur.

\- Harry ?

Ron n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, et Harry n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Comment expliquer à Ron que son pyjama et ses chaussettes étaient désormais… roses ?

\- Harry ? s'impatienta Ron, nerveux. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ton silence est du à ma beauté époustouflante qui t'ôte les mots de la bouche.

\- Heu, oui, Ron, tu y es presque. Même si c'est plus ton pyjama qui me…

Ron releva lentement une paupière et regarda ses pieds.

\- Du rose, s'étrangla-t-il, mortifié. Harry, je suis tout rose !

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais ça me rassure que tu le dises car l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu daltonien.

Mais son ami, choqué, ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il invoqua un miroir et passa en revue tout ce qui était devenu rose chez lui. La conclusion fut sans appel.

\- Je ressemble à ma grande tante Muriel quand elle était jeune.

\- Mais non, voyons. Tu ressembles juste à Ron…

Harry réprima un sourire.

\- Dans les vêtements de ta grande tante Muriel…

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Comme toujours c'est le génialissime Harry Potter qui s'en sort avec les honneurs et moi qui me fait humilier !

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu es l'unique responsable de la situation ? Alors calme toi, Ron, il est trop tard pour te plaindre. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave. C'est ton pyjama qui est rose, tu n'as qu'à t'habiller et on en parle plus.

\- Ouais t'as raison, excuse-moi vieux. En attendant, donne-moi ta cape, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me voit comme ça.

Harry s'exécuta et Ron revêtit le vêtement. Le regard éloquent que se jetèrent les deux garçons prouva qu'ils venaient juste de saisir l'ampleur de la catastrophe. La cape avait viré du noir au rose sans passer par le violet dès que Ron l'avait posée sur ses épaules.

\- Oh non ! Non, non, non…

Dix minutes plus tard, Ron avait enfilé la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe, et un monticule de vêtements aux couleurs des Gryffondor s'étendait au pied de son lit. Les habits devenaient roses lorsqu'il les essayait, puis reprenaient d'eux-mêmes leur couleur d'origine une fois enlevés. Ron était au bord de la crise de nerf et Harry ne parvenait plus à garder son sérieux.

\- Finalement, le rose te va plutôt bien au teint.

\- Me va bien au teint ? On dirait un boursoufflet qui s'est fait une couleur !

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Ron, Ombrage va sûrement t'autoriser à rejoindre sa collection de chatons, maintenant.

\- Un mot de plus Harry et je te jure que c'est moi qui te réduis en miettes. J'ai plus qu'à trouver une excuse bidon pour sécher les cours.

\- Je te le déconseille. Souviens-toi que c'est aujourd'hui que McGonagall nous fait son cours vraiment très très très très important sur la métamorphose animale. Tu ferais mieux de t'y rendre si tu ne veux pas que ce soit toi qu'elle métamorphose.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a quoi comme espèce dans son stock ?

\- Si t'es gentil elle pensera sûrement au flamant.

Ron fit mine d'y réfléchir.

\- Du moment qu'il n'est pas rose, ça me va.

\- T'as déjà vu un flamant rose pas rose toi ?

\- Harry, sérieusement, ta gueule !

Les deux garçons finirent par quitter la salle commune. Il était grand temps s'ils voulaient grignoter quelques toasts grillés avant de se rendre en cours. A chaque intersection, Ron se cachait maladroitement derrière Harry, mais les corridors étaient vides. Les étudiants devaient déjà tous se trouver dans la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque Harry s'arrêta, une idée en tête.

\- Ron, continue sans moi je te rejoins, d'accord ?

\- Non pas d'accord, s'indigna le rouquin. Tu pourrais quand même me soutenir !

\- Je te soutiens par télépathie. Je te jure que ça marche aussi.

\- Harry !

Mais Harry avait déjà tourné les talons au pas de course. Il voulait récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité restée dans sa valise. Primo pour pouvoir jeter les autres maléfices en prenant moins de risques de se faire repérer, secundo parce qu'avec la tenue de Ron... Enfin bref, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Il était arrivé à mi-chemin lorsque le premier phénomène étrange arriva.

« _Par Merlin, tu vieillis, ma pauvre Minerva_. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, et inspecta les alentours. Quelqu'un venait-il de lui parler ou avait-il rêvé ? Le couloir semblait pourtant désert. Après avoir collé son oreille contre les trois portes les plus proches afin de vérifier si la voix venait de l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle, il reprit sa course.

« _Mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle_. »

Cette fois, impossible de se tromper, il avait bien entendu quelqu'un parler. Qui plus est, quelqu'un avec un timbre de voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de McGonagall. Mais il avait eu tort d'inspecter les environs. Cette voix, il l'entendait dans sa tête, et non par son conduit auditif. Evitant de céder à la panique, Harry considéra les événements avec philosophie. Nul doute que le sortilège que venait de lui lancer Ron avait un lien direct avec ce qui arrivait. Et sûrement entendrait-il des répliques idiotes dans son esprit toute la journée. C'était, en tout cas, beaucoup moins humiliant que de se retrouver affublé de vêtements roses. Après avoir tué Ron, il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier d'avoir opté pour ce sort en particulier.

Il redescendait du dortoir des cinquième année avec sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, lorsqu'Hermione fit irruption dans la salle commune. Elle claqua derrière elle le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un cri strident en guise de protestation.

Impossible de l'ignorer, son amie était furieuse. Certes, il l'avait réveillée avant le lever du soleil, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et Hermione était suffisamment matinale pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Hermione, tu te sens bien ?

\- Pfff, de toute façon, vous, les garçons, vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que c'est d'être une femme ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Et sans autre préambule, elle se précipita vers les escaliers en essayant maladroitement de dissimuler ses yeux humides. Stupéfait, Harry la regarda s'éloigner sans réagir. Depuis quand Hermione tenait-elle des propos féministes ? Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas créer la MOCHE – Mouvement contre l'Oppression Caractérisée et Habituelle envers les Épouses, auquel cas il refuserait catégoriquement de participer.

Il entendit son amie marmonner en haut des marches :

\- En plus, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

Perplexe, Harry hésita un instant. Visiblement, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hermione venait de se prendre un râteau, comme qui dirait. Et vu son état, ça avait dû être un râteau en or trois cent cinquante carats. S'il avait été sentimentalement plus expérimenté, il aurait rattrapé son amie pour lui remonter le moral et en apprendre un peu plus. Mais voilà, il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour, vraiment rien, et il risquait d'aggraver les choses avec sa maladresse. De plus, Ron avait grand besoin de lui.

Satisfait de s'être trouvé une excuse convenable, il quitta la salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras.

Sa petite voix personnelle, qu'il décida d'appeler conscience, refit des siennes tandis qu'il descendait les étages.

« _Dépêche-toi ma vieille, sinon tu vas être en retard…_ »

Cette fois, aucun doute permis, il s'agissait bel et bien de la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

« _Ah, saleté de chignon !_ »

Harry pouffa. Il s'imaginait son professeur en train de se battre devant son miroir contre des mèches rebelles, elle qui était toujours tirée à quatre épingles.

* * *

 _8h27, Hall d'entrée ,_

La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier de marbre le cloua sur place. Un petit groupe de spectateurs de toutes maisons confondues s'était rassemblé dans le hall d'entrée et formait un cercle quasi parfait. Au centre, Drago Malefoy et Gregory Goyle se jetaient des regards vénéneux, en pleine dispute. Les joues rosies, Malefoy semblait réellement hors de lui, et lorsqu'il bougea enfin, se fut pour envoyer son poing droit heurter bruyamment la joue de Goyle qui recula d'un pas, sidéré par la violence du choc. Les quelques élèves présents applaudirent à l'unisson, et certains, comme Seamus et Dean près de la porte de la grande salle, sifflèrent joyeusement. Évidemment, les occasions où Drago Malefoy laissait tomber son masque de petit con prétentieux étaient trop bien rares pour passer inaperçues.

Malgré son magnifique crochet du droit, la fureur de Malefoy ne semblait pas encore apaisée :

\- Comment as-tu pu être aussi bête !? hurla-t-il.

Le sourire de Harry fondit comme glace au soleil lorsqu'il repéra Ron, à genoux, posté en embuscade derrière la rambarde en bas de l'escalier. Sa baguette était pointée sur Malefoy. Harry comprit ce qui allait se passer une seconde trop tard, et le « non » qu'il s'apprêtait à crier pour empêcher Ron de faire une nouvelle bêtise mourut sur ses lèvres. Un jet brumeux de lumière blanche assez discret s'échappa de l'extrémité de la baguette, se faufila entre deux jeunes Serdaigle qui éclataient de rire, et, à la grande horreur de Harry, se dirigea tout droit vers Malefoy. Cependant, celui-ci inclina sa tête vers Goyle à ce moment précis pour donner un nouveau coup de poing – mais le gorille resta hors d'atteinte, et le sortilège le frôla avant de continuer sa course, ricocher contre la porte close de la Grande Salle, et frapper une victime au hasard.

Une victime nommée Seamus.

Par chance, celui-ci ne manifesta aucune réaction, et les autres élèves étaient bien trop concentrés sur l'altercation pour avoir aperçu qu'une fumée blanchâtre venait de traverser le cercle sans autorisation.

Harry descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Ron quatre à quatre.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois que tu viens de faire !

Ron se releva innocemment tandis que Malefoy s'enfuyait vers les cachots au pas de course, rouge pivoine et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- La malchance Harry c'est comme la joie, ça se partage !

\- T'imagine si quelqu'un t'a vu ? Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'une troisième personne de Gryffondor présente des symptômes étranges, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron balaya la question d'un geste.

\- S'il n'y a que les Gryffondor qui sont touchés, McGonagall accusera forcément les Serpentard !

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que personne ne se trouve accusé ?

\- Si Malefoy se retrouve suspecté, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller le défendre !

Harry n'avait, pour sa part, aucunement envie que qui que ce soit se retrouve puni à cause de lui. A part Ron peut être. Malefoy semblait avoir suffisamment de problèmes personnels pour se retrouver accusé de créer des sortilèges qui transformaient ses camarades en fillettes qui entendent des voix. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait de voir Malefoy récurer les toilettes du troisième étage à mains nues (la dernière lubie de Rusard en matière de punition), bien au contraire. Mais le Serpentard n'aurait de cesse de traquer les responsables à cause desquels il se serait retrouvé injustement accusé, quitte à demander à son père de mener l'enquête lui-même. Les coupables seraient démasqués. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de faire ami-ami avec des lunettes de toilettes.

\- Pour l'instant les sortilèges n'ont pas l'air bien méchants, ajouta Ron dans son uniforme rose bonbon.

\- Tu veux rire, t'as déjà oublié à quoi tu ressembles ?

\- Eh bien figure-toi que personne ne s'est moqué de moi lorsque je suis descendu.

\- C'est parce que tu t'es caché à chaque fois que quelqu'un risquait de te voir !

\- Pas du tout… Enfin au début je me cachais, puis plusieurs filles m'ont aperçu, et tu sais quoi ? Elles m'ont sourient ! Elles m'ont sourient Harry ! Pas une seule n'a gloussé.

\- Ça devait être des première année timides et tu leur as fait peur.

\- Je suis même tombé nez à nez avec Hermione…

\- Je l'ai croisée aussi, intervint Harry dont la rencontre avec son amie lui revint en mémoire instantanément, elle n'avait pas l'air…

L'image étrange de son amie en crise lui revint en mémoire… Puis il comprit :

\- RON !

Malgré sa détermination affichée, le teint de son ami perdit plusieurs nuances.

\- Tu as repoussé Hermione ?!

\- J'étais encore furieux contre elle, tu comprends. Alors, comment elle avait l'air, quand tu l'as croisée ?

\- Elle avait l'air d'une âme en peine.

Ron s'agita nerveusement. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Le petit cercle de spectateurs s'était disloqué et certains garçons commençaient à remarquer son accoutrement de princesse.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Qu'Hermione ait tenté de draguer Ron, ou que Ron refuse simplement parce qu'il était en colère. Etait-il à côté de la plaque au point de n'avoir pas remarqué que ses deux meilleurs amis en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre ? Difficile à croire, il portait quand même des lunettes ! Et Hermione n'aurait certainement pas joué la scène de la pimbêche hystérique si elle avait été dans son état normal. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Aller crache le morceau, le pria Harry, résigné. Tu lui as jeté l'un des cinq sortilèges du parchemin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron balaya le hall du regard et fixa méchamment deux jeunes garçons de Serdaigle qui les contournaient pour monter le grand escalier de marbre en ricanant ostensiblement. Il s'assura que plus personne ne se trouvait à proximité pour répondre. Il n'était pas souhaitable que quelqu'un entende leur conversation. Si Hermione apprenait qu'ils avaient fait une chose pareille, jamais plus elle ne leur adresserait la parole. Et Harry pourrait toujours courir pour qu'elle l'aide sur le devoir d'Ombrage…

\- Sur le coup je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Aucun Gryffondor n'est assez suicidaire pour ensorceler Hermione Granger ! Ca nous place directement en dehors de la liste des suspects. Mais juste après, elle a essayé de…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure presque inaudible :

\- De…

\- De t'embrasser ?

\- Encore pire que ça ! répondit-il en hochant fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite. De me toucher les… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris !

\- T'as transformé notre rat de bibliothèque en chaud lapin !

\- Tu crois qu'elle va essayer de peloter tous les garçons qu'elle rencontre ? questionna Ron qui semblait soudain horrifié par cette idée.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tes frères ont prévu un contre sort !

\- Les contre-sorts ne font pas partie de leur sens de l'humour…

\- Alors oui, il est possible que notre chère Hermione découvre les plaisirs charnels avant que les effets du sortilège que tu lui as lancé ne disparaissent…

\- J'aurai du choisir ce sortilège-là pour moi ! Au moins…

\- Eh Ron ! héla une voix familière.

Dean avançait dans leur direction, suivi de près par un Seamus à l'air hagard.

\- Tu crois pas que t'es un peu en avance pour le carnaval ?

Ron ajusta sa robe pour se donner une contenance.

\- J'avais envie de changement aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais peut être embaucher un conseiller en image alors.

\- Je suis en avance sur la mode, voilà tout. Tu verras, l'année prochaine, le rose sera hyper tendance !

Dean regardait à présent Ron comme s'il avait affaire à un illuminé échappé de Ste Mangouste. Il fixa Harry en haussant les épaules en signe de perplexité et articula silencieusement « complètement taré ». Puis il se tourna vers Seamus, toujours en retrait. Harry se mit à redouter les effets du quatrième sortilège lorsqu'il détailla Seamus à son tour. Les yeux immobiles et inexpressifs fixés sur Ron, la bouche entre-ouverte, il ressemblait à un pantin. Même sa posture était trop raide pour paraitre naturelle. Puis, subitement, il s'anima et se mit à chanter :

\- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…

\- Excusez-le, fit Dean en l'attrapant par le bras, depuis qu'il a vu Malefoy devenir violent il déraille lui aussi !

\- Life in plastic…

\- Il doit y avoir un virus dans l'air !

\- Dans ce cas Harry, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de ton pote, il est pas clean, lui non plus.

\- It's fantastic…

Dean entraina Seamus de force jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier de marbre. La voix de Seamus leur parvenait toujours une fois disparu le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de Métamorphose :

\- You can brush my hair…

\- Ferme la, Seamus!

\- And dress me everywhere…

Harry entendit Ron marmonner :

\- Et il ose dire que c'est moi qui ne suis pas clean…

\- Bien, résuma ironiquement Harry, une fois remis du comportement de son camarade de Gryffondor – qui n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un chanteur. Ainsi on se retrouve avec deux victimes appartenant à Gryffondor – nous, une troisième venant de Gryffondor – Hermione, et une quatrième venant… ah bah de Gryffondor aussi. Quelle mixité !

« _Pas lui… Pas Severus dès le matin. Par pitié !_ »

\- Il en reste toujours un, répondit Ron. On a qu'à choisir Harper, de Serpentard, ou Smith, de Poufsouffle. Ça brouillera un peu les pistes.

« _Fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu, Minerva._ »

Harry mit ses mains en étau autour de son crâne. Décidément, sa « conscience » s'imposait à des moments inattendus. Cette fois, il en ressenti un léger malaise. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à ce qu'une voix étrangère s'insinue dans son esprit sans qu'il en ait donné l'autorisation.

\- Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron devant son visage devenu blême.

\- Hein ? Tu disais ?

\- Que je vais jeter le dernier sort de la liste au premier blaireau que je croise.

\- Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça Harry distraitement.

McGonagall venait de sortir de la grande salle en trombe. L'air hargneux, Rogue marchait dans ses pas. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les cachots et disparurent dans un tournoiement de capes noires.

La coïncidence était frappante. McGonagall, en compagnie de Rogue, alors que la petite voix de Harry venait justement de mentionner le prénom de Severus quelques minutes plus tôt. Était-ce vraiment des répliques idiotes qu'il entendait, ou s'agissait-il des pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ? Celles de McGonagall par exemple ? Il commença à se questionner sérieusement sur la nature du sortilège des jumeaux. Certes, ils excellaient dans l'art d'inventer des farces et attrapes, mais auraient-ils pu mettre au point une magie plus puissante, plus dangereuse ?

« _Un voleur ? Qu'est-ce encore que cette histoire ?_ »

\- Ron, je crois que je vais me passer de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. On se rejoint pour le cours de Défense, d'accord ?

Démangé par la curiosité, Harry prit à son tour la direction des cachots.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la suite, avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Pour rappel, les phrases entre guillemets sont celles que Harry entend dans sa tête. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir^^

* * *

 _ **Parce qu'à chaque problème, il n'y a pas forcément de solution…**_

.

 _Lundi, 8h44, sous-sol de Poudlard,_

Pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il retourné contre Goyle ? Entendait-il, comme il le redoutait, les pensées de McGonagall dans son esprit ? Pour quelle raison deux de ses professeurs s'étaient-ils précipités vers les cachots ? Autant de questions qui taraudaient Harry lorsqu'il parcourut à son tour les corridors sombres qui serpentaient dans les entrailles du château.

Malheureusement, après dix minutes passées à errer au hasard, il se retrouva sans plus de réponses et de surcroit perdu. A quoi s'était-il attendu au juste ? A croiser un panneau directionnel ? Si vous cherchez à savoir ce que manigance Drago Malefoy, tournez à droite. Pour espionner Severus Rogue, prenez la deuxième à gauche après la statue d'Arcus le Tocard. Si vous êtes un pauvre idiot et que vous voulez une fois de plus mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres, faites demi-tour dès que possible.

Sur le point de renoncer, Harry s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir étriqué. Ses pas l'avaient mené à proximité du bureau de Rogue. Le bruit d'une lourde porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre, suivi de près par l'écho lointain d'une conversation entre un homme et une femme. Une conversation qu'il devinait très animée.

Harry revêtit hâtivement sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que les voix se rapprochaient dans sa direction. Une voix rauque et susurrante. Rogue. Une autre volontaire et cassante. McGonagall. Finalement, la chance lui souriait.

\- Severus vous vous emportez. Que voulez-vous qu'il aille faire dans votre bureau à une heure aussi matinale ?

\- Ce petit morveux s'est introduit dans mon bureau, cessez donc de le défendre ! Vous avez vu aussi bien que moi que la porte a été magiquement forcée.

\- Cela prouve seulement que quelqu'un ait tenté de l'ouvrir. Rien n'incrimine un élève en particulier.

\- Vous vouliez qu'il m'offre une carte de visite ? Évidemment qu'il n'a pas laissé de preuve derrière lui. C'est le propre du vol, à ce que je sache !

\- Écoutez, je reconnais qu'il semble que quelqu'un ait cherché à s'introduire dans votre bureau ce matin. Cependant, vous me demandez d'incriminer un garçon sans preuve, et sans me transmettre ce qui vous a soit disant été volé…

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un objet très personnel.

Harry était avide de savoir qui se trouvait accusé de profaner le bureau de son professeur de potions. Et encore davantage de découvrir ce qui y avait été dérobé. Que pouvait posséder Rogue de si personnel ? Des traces d'une présence féminine ? Impossible. Même un phoque s'enfuirait dès la première rencontre. Mais il en fallait vraiment dans le pantalon pour risquer de se faire surprendre par le responsable des Serpentard à fureter dans ses affaires et, à part Hermione, peu de ses camarades pouvaient vanter ce mérite.

Cependant, un autre problème requit d'urgence son attention. McGonagall et Rogue se dirigeaient dangereusement vers lui et le couloir était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse les contourner en évitant la collision.

\- Que craignait-vous exactement ? poursuivait sévèrement McGonagall. Que je découvre que vous conservez dans votre antre des éléments qu'Albus désapprouverait ?

\- Il n'y a rien ici que Dumbledore désapprouve ! Et ce n'est pas de vos responsabilités de me dire ce que j'ai le droit de posséder ou non.

\- Mais il est de mes responsabilités de mener l'enquête.

\- Pensez bien que si ce n'était pas le cas, je me serais passé de vos services, Minerva !

« _Quelle est cette chose humide que je viens de recevoir dans la figure ? J'espère que ce n'est pas… Quelle horreur !_ »

\- Calmez-vous Severus, et tachez de garder vos postillons dans votre bouche, je vous prie. Vous comprendrez que sans éléments supplémentaires je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider.

La tension était palpable et Harry jubilait. Voir quelqu'un s'opposer à Rogue représentait toujours un moment croustillant. Les deux professeurs apparurent au bout du couloir, côte à côte, se dévisageant froidement dans une lutte silencieuse pour dominer l'autre. Puis Harry constata qu'il était coincé, ce qu'il trouva immédiatement moins croustillant. Un éclair de sagesse lui soufflait de rebrousser chemin. Tant pis, il aurait d'autres occasions pour jouer les sages – lorsqu'il aurait franchi la barrière des cents ans par exemple. Son désir d'en apprendre plus l'emporta.

Il recula de quelques pas et ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible la première porte qu'il trouva sur sa droite, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec des Serpentard. Il s'y engouffra sans réfléchir, trébucha sur ce qui ressemblait à une chaussure abandonnée et s'effondra la tête la première dans un petit réduit malodorant. La porte se referma d'elle-même avant qu'il n'ait pu analyser l'intérieur du cagibi. Ce fut la pénombre totale. Après avoir esquissé un juron – son coude gauche venait de heurter douloureusement un objet à la consistance à la fois molle et dure comme de la pierre, il tenta de se redresser en accrochant de sa main une surface douce et chaude.

\- Aie !

Harry sursauta en retirant vivement ses doigts et sa tête heurta de nouveau un objet non identifié dans un bruit mat. Le coup violent qu'il reçut entre les côtes en retour lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il n'était pas seul dans le réduit. Et vu son mal de crâne, il venait de donner un sacré coup de tête à cette personne.

\- Qui est là ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais l'inconnu remua à ses côtés. Il reçut un nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia droit et laissa échapper une plainte. Lui-même se retourna dans une position plus confortable en ôtant sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que les voix de Rogue et McGonagall se firent entendre plus distinctement. Ils devaient se trouver tout près de la porte désormais.

\- Si ma réaction ne vous convient pas, débrouillez-vous seul Severus !

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me pompe l'air ce matin !_ »

Harry était tiraillé entre deux options. Se taire au risque d'essuyer un nouveau coup et de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur qui le trahirait, ou bien quitter le placard en espérant que la colère qui animait ses professeurs ne les fasse pas remarquer l'ouverture inattendue de la porte.

Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la poignée et commença à la tourner doucement.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

Une voix trainante, rendue légèrement plus aigüe que d'ordinaire par l'angoisse.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Bouge pas, sinon ils risquent de nous trouver !

Coincé dans un placard moisi avec le Serpentard, la décision s'imposait d'elle-même. Il tourna de nouveau la poignée mais Malefoy lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse pousser le battant.

\- Ils vont nous voir, je te dis.

\- Ils doivent être au bout du couloir maintenant.

\- Chut.

Les voix se turent brusquement, semblant guetter le moindre bruit suspect. Harry retint son souffle, le bras endolori par la main de Malefoy qui le tenait en étau. L'enfoiré en profitait pour lui planter ses ongles dans la peau. Puis McGonagall rompit le silence :

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, consentit-elle, mais sachez que je ne partage pas votre opinion.

\- Merci infiniment de votre coopération Minerva, rétorqua Rogue, ironique.

Les voix paraissaient s'être éloignées.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches Malefoy ? chuchota Harry.

\- Mêle-toi de ton chaudron.

\- Tu en avais marre de ton grand manoir alors tu as déménagé dans un placard à balais ?

\- C'est sûr que toi, tu dois pas te sentir dépaysé !

\- Ou tu as peur que Goyle vienne te rendre la petite baffe que tu lui as donnée ?

\- La ferme !

\- Ah non, je sais. Tu as peur de tonton Rogue ! clama-t-il triomphalement.

Il reçut un nouveau coup de pied qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Touché. Malefoy fuyait Rogue.

\- C'est toi qui t'es introduit dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant tu serres les fesses dans un cagibi parce Rogue te soupçonne et qu'il veut que McGonagall t'interroge.

\- Tu te crois toujours le plus malin Potter, cracha Malefoy. Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose. Que tu serres les fesses dans un cagibi pour échap…

\- Tais-toi !

Des bribes de conversation parvenaient toujours jusqu'à eux, et il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un mot qui n'avait strictement rien à y faire. Non, son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Que ferait son nom dans une discussion qui ne le concernait pas ? Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la suite :

\- La dernière fois que vous l'avez accusé il s'agissait en fait d'un Mangemort ! Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par vous intéresser aux étudiants de votre propre maison, ceux qui passent dans ces couloirs tous les jours sans se faire remarquer.

\- Potter sait très bien comment passer inaperçu.

\- En fait il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une croisade personnelle contre Potter. Vous vous moquez bien de trouver le vrai coupable.

\- Potter est le vrai coupable ! Je le prouverai !

Les pas décidés du maître des potions résonnèrent sur la dalle de pierre tandis qu'il s'éloignait, furieux.

« _Et moi je m'arrangerai pour prouver qu'il est innocent. vieille chauve-souris !_ »

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir. De soulagement pour Malefoy, d'incrédulité pour Harry.

\- Si tu me lâchais je pourrais vérifier qu'ils sont partis.

\- Hein ? Ah oui…

La pression sur son bras se relâcha enfin et Harry poussa la porte de quelques centimètres. Le corridor était désert. La lumière qui filtrait désormais par l'interstice de la porte lui permit de voir l'expression victorieuse qu'arborait Malefoy, ainsi qu'un parchemin à moitié gribouillé qui dépassait de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Alors Potter, qui c'est qui va passer à la casserole ?

\- Sûrement pas moi, je n'ai strictement rien à faire avec cette histoire.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant cru entendre le contraire.

\- Simplement parce que pour Rogue c'est un échec personnel de ne pas pouvoir m'associer à chaque problème de sa petite vie.

\- Eh bien on verra ce que la vieille chatte en pense, elle.

Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet outre mesure. Il lui paraissait évident que McGonagall prendrait sa défense, tout comme il trouverait bien deux ou trois de ses condisciples pour témoigner qu'il était sorti tard de la salle commune des Gryffondor. De plus, s'il entendait effectivement les pensées de la directrice adjointe dans sa tête, celle-ci ne semblait pas disposée à croire à sa culpabilité.

\- Oui, on verra bien. Mais si tu imagines que je vais me laisser punir à ta place, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je pensais.

Malefoy quitta le réduit en prenant soin de lui écraser le pied au passage et Harry fit de même.

\- Parce que tu penses toi ? Première nouvelle.

\- Comme je fais pour te battre à tous les matches de Quidditch selon toi ?

L'heure de leur premier cours de la journée approchait. Malefoy se mit en chemin, suivi par Harry qui prit soin de se placer légèrement en retrait. Il lorgnait sur le morceau de parchemin froissé qui se balançait à quelques centimètres de sa main gauche au rythme des foulées élancées du Serpentard.

Il parvint enfin à s'en emparer tandis que Malefoy continuait à le provoquer.

\- La chance. Et quelque chose me dit que cette année, tu ne seras plus en mesure de battre qui que ce soit.

C'était devenu la réplique favorite de Malefoy depuis que Harry avait interdiction de jouer au Quidditch.

Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'écriture fine et masculine qui se trouvait sur le parchemin.

 _Toi, mon amour qui s'ignore,_

 _Faut-il que je t'implore ?_

…

Il laissa échapper un borborygme à mi-chemin entre l'éclat de rire et la surprise. Il tenait entre ses mains une déclaration d'un amoureux transi, vraisemblablement de la composition de Drago Malefoy – malgré que les mots Malefoy et amoureux transit n'étaient pas souvent réunis dans la même phrase. Harry se demanda quel pouvait bien être le destinataire de ce poème. Pansy Parkinson ? Une autre Serpentard ? Il imaginait très mal Malefoy se cacher derrière des mots plutôt que de s'approprier la personne qu'il convoitait à grand renfort de « mon père est un ami du Ministre » et « j'habite dans un manoir de six cent soixante-douze pièces ». Était-ce une fille d'une autre maison ? Ou alors un professeur ? Cette idée le fit sourire. Il relut une dernière fois le poème afin de retenir mot pour mot chacune des phrases puis profita d'un arrêt de Malefoy pour remettre le papier là où il l'avait trouvé. Une chose était sûre, jamais il ne le laisserait oublier ça !

\- Le verdict est officiel Malefoy. Tu n'as vraiment aucune imagination.

* * *

 _9h02, salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 1_ _er_ _étage ,_

Ils se joignirent à la file des élèves qui attendaient déjà devant la porte tandis qu'Ombrage les invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le silence habituel.

\- Bonjour à tous, débuta gaiment Ombrage.

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, prononcèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisque nous allons commencer à étudier le chapitre six.

\- Ouais, fêtons ça ! maugréa Ron qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière son « Théorie des stratégies de défense magique ». Longue vie au chapitre six.

Assis juste devant lui, Dean pouffa. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son voisin. Parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise, Seamus était le seul à ne pas avoir posé devant lui son manuel. Dean s'en chargea avant qu'Ombrage n'enlève à Gryffondor vingt points pour retard de trois minutes dans l'installation de ses fournitures scolaires.

\- Alors, demanda Ron, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

Harry l'informa rapidement de la suspicion de Rogue à son égard mais éluda certains éléments – le fait qu'il soit resté coincé dans un cagibi avec Malefoy, notamment. Il ne mentionna pas non plus ses doutes sur la culpabilité du Serpentard dans le cambriolage, ni le parchemin au discours fiévreux. Etre le seul à connaître ces informations lui donnait une impression de pouvoir. Il ressentait une envie de domination malsaine, un désir de prendre l'ascendant sur le Serpentard.

\- Bien, comme je vous le disais, chapitre six, reprit le professeur alors que tous les élèves – sauf Seamus – cherchaient avec plus ou moins de difficultés le début du chapitre. Intitulé les contre sorts, comment savoir si un sortilège peut être conjuré ou annulé ? Vous avez toute l'heure. Et inutile de répéter que je ne veux pas de bavardages.

La remarque s'adressait particulièrement à Malefoy qui venait de découvrir l'accoutrement de Ron. Assis quelques rangs plus loin, il lorgnait dans leur direction en chuchotant avec un Théodore Nott ricanant ostensiblement. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry, un sourire mauvais barra ses traits et Harry lut sur ses lèvres « Jolie ta chérie, Potter ». Harry se força à garder un visage impassible, mais il pressentait que Malefoy allait prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier toute la journée. Heureusement que lui aussi avait quelques cartouches pour se défendre. Très bien Malefoy. Rira bien, qui rira le dernier…

Oubliant un instant Malefoy, Harry débuta à son tour le chapitre sur les contre sorts. Une part de lui désirait y trouver une information utile pour se débarrasser du gage des jumeaux. Les premières lignes le firent espérer. Tout sort pouvait être brisé, exception faite des sortilèges impardonnables. De plus, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir soi-même jeté le sort, donc Harry pourrait tout à fait annuler la malédiction que Ron avait déposée sur lui. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il déchanta. L'auteur décrivait la tâche comme proportionnellement complexe à la nature du sort. Il était donc plus simple de briser un maléfice touchant un objet qu'un être humain. De plus, il fallait une maitrise parfaite du mécanisme du sort lui-même – ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Harry, ainsi qu'un calcul compliqué nécessitant parfois plusieurs mois de travail acharné. En résumé, peu de chances qu'il trouve un contre maléfice avant sa mort.

Ombrage se déplaçait lentement entre les rangées pour vérifier que tout le monde avait bien les yeux fixés sur la page soixante-huit – elle ne se rendait en général pas compte que personne ne lisait réellement. Elle s'arrêta devant Seamus, toujours statufié.

\- Vous ne lisez pas Finigan !

Seamus ne bougea pas un cil. Dean ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Vous m'entendez quand je vous parle ? minauda leur professeur en se penchant dangereusement vers la figure inexpressive de Seamus.

\- …

\- Finigan, commencez votre lecture sur-le-champ ou…

\- Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille.

Quelques gloussements retentirent, mais personne n'osa se moquer ouvertement par peur de représailles. Ombrage avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'énerver rapidement à la première contrariété.

\- Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille.

\- C'est plutôt la fête au crapeau, remarqua Ron.

\- Je vous demande pardon Mr Weasley ? susurra Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle aperçut l'accoutrement de Ron. Après un moment de stupéfaction, elle reprit :

\- Mais c'est qu'on s'amuse bien aujourd'hui. Entre un professeur à qui on vole ses poèmes et des gamins en pleine affirmation de leur sexualité, il est temps que le Ministère prenne en charge votre éducation à tous de manière plus stricte. J'ai entendu dire que certains Moldus se servent de baguettes en bois pour faire obéir leurs enfants…

Harry avait clairement perçu l'allusion que venait de faire Ombrage sur le vol de poème. Si l'objet dérobé à Rogue était un texte prétendant à faire partie du recueil « les pires essais jamais écrit en poésie contemporaine » alors Harry s'était partiellement trompé. Le poème n'était pas la création de Malefoy comme il se l'était d'abord imaginé mais celle de Rogue, ce qui rendait l'anecdote encore plus déroutante. Rogue, amoureux ? Il devait commencer à envisager sérieusement cette option. Possible qu'il y ait d'autres victimes des jumeaux Weasley dans ce château… Cependant, cela rendait plus crédible encore sa thèse considérant Malefoy comme l'auteur du vol. Comment se serait-il retrouvé avec un parchemin appartenant à son professeur dans la poche sinon ? Ainsi, Malefoy s'était introduit dans le bureau du maître des potions à l'aube et était repartit avec une déclaration d'amour périmée. Mais, franchement, POURQUOI ?

\- Elle va vraiment essayer d'éduquer Rogue avec une baguette ? lui demanda Ron lorsqu'Ombrage se fut éloignée pour regagner son bureau.

Il avait l'air de trouver l'idée très séduisante.

\- Tu crois que ça se passerait comment ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- Oh oui, Dolo-tigresse, fouette-moi ! grogna son ami dans une imitation à peu près correcte du timbre grave de Rogue.

\- C'est une possibilité. Peut-être pas celle qui me serait venu en premier à l'esprit…

\- Tu veux dire celle qui dit qu'on retrouvera son cadavre sous un rocher dans vingt ans ?

\- Ou qu'on ne le retrouvera jamais.

Ombrage gribouilla quelques mots avec sa plume fuchsia.

\- Messieurs Weasley et Finigan, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

\- Mais professeur, j'étais en train de lire moi ! protesta Ron, tandis que Seamus redevenait hermétique à toute stimulation extérieure.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois vous ne confondrez pas votre tenue de cours avec celle de votre petite sœur, Mr Weasley.

\- Oh non, gémit Ron à voix basse. Ma journée va être un cauchemar.

\- Je croyais que toutes les femmes étaient folles de toi aujourd'hui ? lui glissa Harry à l'oreille en se rapprochant pour ne pas être entendu. Visiblement, Ombrage n'est pas du même avis.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une femme…

\- T'as raison, c'est surement un poisson rouge en filature.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à force de se comporter comme une vipère, elle a peut être modifié un peu ses gromosomes…

\- Chromosomes…

\- …Et le sortilège n'est pas efficace sur elle.

\- Ou alors elle a deux yeux en bon état de marche.

\- Mais crois-moi Harry !

Ron se rapprocha davantage.

\- Parvati m'a donné rendez-vous ce midi dans une salle de classe du troisième étage, murmura-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait fait ça en temps normal ?

\- Elle a surement quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Oui elle doit avoir une folle envie de conseils beauté, ou de chasser les papillons. Qui sait, elles sont imprévisibles ces dames, conclu-t-il d'un ton théâtral, moqueur.

Harry se retourna discrètement vers Parvati, assise deux rangées derrière eux. La jeune femme fixait Ron, un air profondément émerveillé figé sur le visage. Il se troubla en apercevant Lavande, installée à la même table, tournée elle aussi vers Ron. Elle battait des cils à la vitesse de la lumière, la bouche en cul de poule. Finalement, Ron n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il avait peut-être même raison. Trop occupé qu'il était à penser à Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la majorité des filles semblaient épier le moindre fait et geste de son ami.

La voix du professeur les rappela à l'ordre et le brouhaha naissant cessa subitement.

\- Quelqu'un sait il où est Miss Granger ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, paniqués. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué l'absence de leur amie. Etait-elle toujours en train de pleurer dans son dortoir ?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, je parlais justement de vous. Quelle gentillesse de nous rendre visite…

Et Hermione entra.

Ce fut la stupeur générale. Toutes les demoiselles aux hormones qui scandaient silencieusement « Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! » se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Certaines laissèrent échapper des petits cris scandalisés, d'autres affichèrent un ébahissement admiratif. La majorité des garçons sifflèrent.

Jupe raccourcie de plusieurs centimètres, chemise transformée en top sans manches, collants agrémentés de trous, démarche de top model du samedi soir trop alcoolisé, la jeune femme qui s'installa au premier rang n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la Hermione Granger qu'ils fréquentaient.

\- T'as vu Harry, elle s'est enfin améliorée en couture ! lui lança Dean. Bien mieux que ses chapeaux informes, cette tenue.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un coup d'œil éloquent avant de déclarer, fatalistes :

\- Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.

\- Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour arranger ça ? s'inquiéta Harry. On ne peut quand même pas la laisser se balader comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Ron, au bord du désespoir.

La situation échappait totalement à leur contrôle. Eux qui avaient prié pour que leurs professeurs ne détectent rien d'anormal, c'est foutu… Irrémédiablement foutu.

\- Tout le monde va lui tomber dessus, reprit Harry.

\- Si ça n'est pas dedans…

\- D'ici à ce soir elle aura collecté plus de retenues que tes frères en six ans !

\- N'exagère pas, Fred et George sont imbattables dans cette catégorie.

\- Il faut qu'on tente de la raisonner, asséna Harry qui avait le pressentiment que la tâche serait ardue.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'on ne la laisse pas seule…

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'on lui enlève cette jupe ! Enfin, qu'elle en mette une autre à la place.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça Ron sans aucun enthousiasme.

\- Tu t'en charges.

\- Hein ? Je m'en… Pourquoi moi uniquement ?

\- Parce que c'est toi le responsable, je te rappelle. D'ailleurs, peut-être que si tu lui avais laissé ton popotin à disposition…

\- Non, non, non, mon popotin est à mon usage exclusif.

\- … elle n'aurait pas piqué les vêtements d'une fille de sept ans.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Si tu veux mon avis cette tenue reflète une tentative de séduction.

\- De viol plutôt, oui !

\- Et elle aurait gardé sa robe de Hermione-sage si tu avais répondu à ses avances.

\- …

\- Ron !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! abdiqua-t-il. Je vais la surveiller. Mais dans ce cas, vas-y, je te laisse jeter le dernier sortilège. Comme ça tu ne me reprocheras pas de ne pas avoir sélectionné la bonne victime.

Il donna à Harry le bout de parchemin où une unique ligne restait visible puis soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura très envie de ma compagnie.

La suite du cours fut compliquée pour Ombrage. Elle hésita un long moment sur la conduite à tenir face à Hermione – qui refusa catégoriquement de relire pour la trentième fois le chapitre six qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ce ne fut qu'après que Seamus ait encore fait des siennes en prenant la défense d'Hermione à coup de « Ne la laisse pas tomber, elle est si fragile, être une femme libérée tu sais c'est pas si facile » qu'elle opta pour un compromis : l'indifférence. Hermione fut autorisée à assister au cours, mais Ombrage s'appliqua à ignorer chacune de ses mains levées.

* * *

 _10h29, couloir est, 1er étage,_

Harry se retrouva à attendre Ron dans le couloir. Il appréhendait un peu de savoir ce qu'avait décidé Ombrage en matière de punition. Parce que contrairement à Malefoy qui stagnait au stade pâquerette, l'imagination du vieux crapeau était débordante. Certes, Ron méritait triplement ce qui allait se produire, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Seamus et Hermione – qu'Ombrage n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Harry commençait sérieusement à culpabiliser.

Les quelques retardataires sortaient au compte-goutte. Malefoy apparut à son tour en trainant des pieds, non pressé de quitter ce cours des plus distrayants.

\- T'attends ta rouquine Potter ?

Le Serpentard jubilait. L'humidité au coin de ses yeux prouvait qu'il venait de passer un bon moment.

\- Parce que ma vie t'intéresse, maintenant ?

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le célèbre héros-à-la-tête-gonflée n'a jamais été vu avec une fille ! Il les préfère avec le caleçon mieux rempli.

Harry lui lança un sourire éclatant pour masquer que la remarque le déstabilisait. Il n'avait effectivement jamais eu de petite amie, faute, se plaisait-il à penser, à un emploi du temps surchargé. Comment caser une fille entre entrainements de Quidditch, escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, jeu de piste avec un Basilic, voyage dans le temps et chasse au Mage noir ? Mais en vérité, il avait juste peur. De ne pas savoir s'y prendre, d'embrasser comme un mollusque, de se tromper de prénom, de ne pas poser les mains au bon endroit... Peur de s'attacher aussi. Mais il n'avait rien d'un homosexuel, comme en attestait son béguin naissant pour Cho.

\- Tu te crois malin Malefoy ?

\- J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes _chers_ amis. Oui parce que tu vois, nous les serpents, nous nous racontons tout.

\- Tu leur racontes aussi tes penchants pour la poésie ? questionna malicieusement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

\- Toi mon amour qui s'ignore, faut-il que je t'implore…

Le teint de Malefoy perdit plusieurs nuances. Harry, pour sa part, commençait à prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

\- Que je décroche les étoiles pour allumer ta flamme…

\- A…. arrête, murmura-t-il.

\- Que j'emprisonne les cieux pour les mettre dans tes yeux…

\- ARRETE !

\- T'as raison, la suite est franchement pathétique.

Si Harry espérait perturber Malefoy en répétant ce qu'il avait lu sur le parchemin, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente. Après tout, c'était Rogue qui en était à priori à l'origine, inutile d'avoir honte dans ce cas.

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu as pris tant de risques pour voler un vulgaire bout de papier. Il y a un sens caché ?

\- Je n'ai rien piqué du tout !

\- Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques comment un document appartenant à Rogue s'est retrouvé prisonnier de ta poche.

Harry reçut un regard de profonde rancœur.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Et tu fais erreur, je ne me suis PAS introduit dans le bureau de Rogue !

\- C'était quoi ta réplique déjà ? Ah oui je me souviens. Eh bien on verra ce que la vieille chatte en pense.

\- Fais ça et je te jure que tu me le paieras, cracha Malefoy avant de prendre lâchement la fuite.

Goyle n'osa rejoindre le couloir qu'une fois Malefoy disparu de son champ de vision. Depuis qu'il s'était fait frapper après le petit déjeuner, il fuyait son bourreau comme la peste. Il passa, inconscient du danger, devant Harry qui profita de se retrouver seul avec le Serpentard pour lui jeter discrètement le dernier sortilège de la liste : « caquesangus ».

Après avoir été percuté par un jet de lumière discret dans les tons bruns, Goyle s'arrêta, se pencha légèrement en avant sans que Harry, dans son dos, ne puisse voir son visage. Puis il détala comme un lapin, les deux mains accrochées à son derrière proéminent.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, grâce à moi tu vas te mettre au sport, marmonna Harry.

Soulagé d'en avoir terminé avec le défi complètement tordu des frères Weasley, il ne remarqua pas Malefoy qui, posté en embuscade derrière une armure rouillée quelques mètres plus loin, venait d'assister à la scène…

* * *

Alors, des hypothèses sur les effets du dernier sortilège? Personnellement, c'est pas celui que j'aurai aimé avoir ! Pauvre Goyle...

A bientôt pour la suite^^

 **RAR :**

Riska : Merci beaucoup, voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaira !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parce que Malefoy rime avec cowboy…**_

.

 _12h09, Bureau du professeur McGonagall, 1_ _er_ _étage ,_

Ils étaient trois. Trois à se dévisager avec hargne et appréhension. Personne ne pipait mot, car chacun avait une faute à se reprocher.

Harry et Ron faisaient face à un Drago Malefoy plus déterminé que jamais à les faire accuser d'une faute qu'ils n'avaient pas commise. Harry et Ron, quant à eux, étaient résolus à inculper Malefoy d'un acte dont il n'était pas responsable.

Que la troisième guerre mondiale commence.

* * *

 _Flash-back : 10h51, salle de métamorphose, 1_ _er_ _étage ,_

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au pas de course devant la salle de Métamorphose, trainant Hermione plus récalcitrante que jamais derrière eux. McGonagall n'avait jamais eu un faible pour les élèves en retard et Ron ne ressentait visiblement pas l'envie de titiller ses nerfs aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de gémir et de presser Harry de courir plus vite. Quatre heures en compagnie de Chourave pour accoupler des Mandragores constituaient une punition déjà suffisante à ses yeux.

Mais Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser une Hermione plus Dé-ranger que G-ranger errer dans cette tenue un dix-huitième de seconde supplémentaire. A force de persuasion – soit après l'avoir stupéfixée – il avait réussi à la trainer jusqu'aux dortoirs et à lui faire revêtir un uniforme ni moulant, ni troué, ni transparent – une prouesse. Il savait désormais ce que son amie avait fait de ses minutes de solitude avant le cours d'Ombrage.

La réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de leur professeur de Métamorphose lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent en dernier dans la salle prouva qu'une bonne partie du château était déjà au courant de leurs mésaventures.

\- Ravie de constater qu'à défaut d'avoir trouvé la salle de cours à temps, nos retardataires ont au moins trouvé leur garde-robe, railla-t-elle en observant sévèrement Hermione.

« _Il va falloir que je mène ma petite enquête là-dessus pour éviter à Miss Granger quelques mésaventures. Elle qui n'a déjà pas conscience de son charme en temps normal…_ »

Harry prit place, démoralisé. Si la directrice adjointe avait pris la résolution de découvrir l'origine des étrangetés qui se déroulaient dans le château, il était utopique de penser que lui et Ron avaient encore une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de conséquences. Voire de s'en sortir tout court. Il vit les épaules roses de son ami s'affaisser de plusieurs centimètres lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise libre à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va encore être compliqué… gémit-il.

\- Pas seulement pour toi, rassure-toi, répliqua Harry qui gardait un œil sur Hermione assise sagement au premier rang.

\- Comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, commença McGonagall, nous allons attaquer le chapitre sur la métamorphose animale.

Sans autre préambule, elle fit apparaitre sur son bureau une cage en verre fumé suffisamment opaque pour ne pas dévoiler son contenu. La conséquence directe de ce geste fut une augmentation sensible de la tension nerveuse des étudiants.

\- Vous pariez qu'il y a quoi là-dedans ? questionna Dean dans leur dos.

\- Pas des araignées, gémit Ron. Non, non, non pas encore ces foutues bestioles poilues qui vous plantent leurs pincent partout où ils peuvent.

\- Elles te font peur à ce point ? s'étonna leur camarade de dortoir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il dort dans un pyjama qui ressemble à la combinaison d'une arrière-grand-mère, expliqua moqueusement Harry.

\- Cette partie étant l'une des plus importantes, je vous conseillerez d'être attentifs, reprit sévèrement leur professeur. Il est fort possible que l'épreuve pratique que vous passerez lors des BUSEs ait trait à l'un des sortilèges que nous allons étudier prochainement. Alors si vous pouviez éviter de reproduire la même erreur que l'une de vos camarades qui a transformé un examinateur en lapin plutôt que le cochon d'Inde qui se trouvait devant elle…

Le trait d'humour ne fit rire personne. Chacun angoissait secrètement de se retrouver dans une situation semblable, Harry le premier.

\- Nous allons donc commencer avec des invertébrés mous, les os étant la partie la plus complexe à modifier. Votre exercice du jour consistera à transformer un de ces escargots en limace.

D'un coup de baguette, le verre de la cage prit une teinte transparente, dévoilant son contenu. A l'intérieur, une vingtaine d'escargots dissemblables glissaient paresseusement contre les parois.

\- Comme vous pouvez l'observer, il y a dans ce bocal plusieurs sous-espèces de gastéropodes. Les Eucobresia nivalis, avec leur coquille frêle, sont un excellent choix pour ceux qui ont le plus de difficultés.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers Ron.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde moi ? se plaignit discrètement le concerné. Je suis tout à fait capable de transformer un truc mou et tout gluant en un autre truc mou et tout gluant.

\- Pour les meilleurs d'entre vous, continuait leur professeur, je vous conseillerais plutôt de prendre un Helix Aspersa. Plus complexe.

Tous les élèves fixaient attentivement leur professeur avec un air de profond dégout sur le visage. Les Helix Aspersa hideux de McGonagall avaient réussi l'exploit de détourner l'attention des filles de Ron.

\- Avant de débuter l'exercice, quelqu'un peut-il citer la principale différence entre une limace et un escargot ?

« _Dix points en moins à celui qui me réponds que les limaces sont des escargots sans domicile fixe._ »

\- Les limaces sont des escargots naturistes ? lança Théodore Nott avec assurance.

Les Serpentard rigolèrent bruyamment. Même Malefoy sortit de sa torpeur pour applaudir la réplique de son camarade.

\- L'escargot est pudique, voilà tout ! renchérit Blaise Zabini.

\- Tu vois, Hermione était un escargot, maintenant c'est une limace ! remarqua Dean.

Ce fut Hermione, qui, comme souvent, donna la réponse correcte. Par chance, le sortilège ne lui avait pas ôté toutes ses facultés mentales.

\- Les escargots et les limaces sont très proches dans l'évolution, expliqua-t-elle. Leurs différences anatomiques et morphologiques sont minimes et reflètent surtout la diversité du milieu dans lequel ils évoluent. Autrement dit, il suffit d'une simple réorganisation des organes internes et de faire disparaitre la coquille pour obtenir une limace.

\- Parfaitement exact. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'en distribuer un à chacun de vos camarades ?

Enthousiasmée par le cours, Hermione se leva sans rechigner et ouvrit la cage. Elle répartit attentivement les animaux en fonction du niveau de chacun en matière de métamorphose. Seules ses manières ampoulées – comme son déhanchement caricatural – laissaient deviner qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans son état normal, mais McGonagall feignait de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Ron, elle se saisit du mollusque le plus repoussant présent dans le bocal.

\- C'est dingue ce qu'il te ressemble celui-là ! Petit, orange, moche et tout mou, dit-elle en le posant sur la table.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

\- Je crois qu'elle est encore en colère contre toi, suggéra Harry.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas deviné, rétorqua Ron qui affichait une moue vexée suite à l'insulte d'Hermione.

Celle-ci continuait sa distribution.

\- Tu veux voir mon invertébré, Granger ? lui proposa Cormac McLaggen, assis deux rangées plus loin, avec un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Je t'assure qu'il est loin d'être tout mou…

\- Quel poète, cet homme ! cracha Ron.

Hermione, elle, semblait plutôt flattée et le sourire entendu qu'elle adressa à McLaggen était sans équivoque.

\- Ron, il est urgent que tu surveilles Hermione avec un peu plus de conviction, lança nerveusement Harry. J'ai peur pour son intégrité physique.

Ron lui répondit par un borborygme à mi-chemin entre l'approbation et la consternation.

Leur professeur fit bientôt le tour de la salle, aidant ceux qui montraient peu d'aptitudes à réaliser l'exercice. Au fur et à mesure qu'avançait le cours, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dès que le chapeau de son professeur pénétrait son champ visuel. Il ne cessait de déplacer son animal, le tournant dans un sens, dans l'autre, pour donner l'illusion de travailler. Il n'arrivait pas à modifier ne serait-ce qu'une seule cellule de l'anatomie de son escargot. Harry était sûr que si ce dernier avait eu don de la parole, il serait actuellement en train de lui scander « t'es nul ! tocard ! » avec malveillance.

Autour de lui, la réussite n'était pas plus au rendez-vous. La plupart de ses camarades avaient renoncé, et leur escargot gambadait joyeusement, soulagés d'avoir échappé à un sort bien peu enviable. Bien entendu, Hermione avait vu sa première tentative couronnée de succès, et elle tuait désormais le temps en habillant sa limace d'une jupe rose faite sur mesure.

Ron la fixa un instant, soupira avec lassitude, puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

\- Oui, je sais, ronchonna-t-il, penaud. Moi et la limace d'Hermione sommes assortis.

Mais Harry était concentré sur une autre scène. Quelques mètres plus loin, McGonagall venait de se figer tout près de la rangée où les Serpentard s'étaient installés et semblait les surveiller. N'ayant pas non plus accompli leur métamorphose, ils bavardaient nonchalamment. Malefoy ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil mauvais dans la direction de Harry. Quelque chose se tramait, comme le confirma la face victorieuse qu'il afficha quelques instants après.

« _Alors comme ça, Potter se promenait près du bureau de Rogue ce matin…_ »

\- Quelle ordure ! fulmina rageusement Harry.

\- Hein ? questionna distraitement Ron.

\- Je disais, quelle ordure !

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- Malefoy !

Ron releva la tête, sortant de son état de transe méditative. Il regarda succinctement Malefoy puis revint vers Harry, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

A contrecœur, Harry lui avoua qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un placard en compagnie du Serpentard le matin même. Ignorant la grimace désapprobatrice qu'arbora Ron en apprenant la nouvelle, il lui fit ensuite part des réflexions de McGonagall qu'il venait d'entendre.

La grimace de Ron s'accentua davantage.

\- Quel crétin arrogant ! S'il te fait porter le chapeau, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau mon vieux.

\- Merci Ron. Ton réconfort est toujours un plaisir.

\- Je t'en prie, rétorqua le rouquin, toujours modeste.

« _Potter, vous avez intérêt à être irréprochable dans cette affaire !_ ».

\- Je le suis, professeur ! protesta immédiatement Harry avec véhémence.

Le brouhaha ambiant cessa subitement et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Ron lui donna un coup de coude qui lui arracha un gémissement.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir adressé la parole, Potter… assena leur professeur, visiblement étonnée de cette agressivité.

\- Ah…

Harry dissimula son malaise tant bien que mal. Si Rogue découvrait qu'il se promenait non loin des lieux du crime le matin même, il risquait de passer plusieurs minutes bien pimentées. Si Hermione découvrait qu'il était complice de son dévergondage, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir s'assoir sur sa fesse gauche jusqu'à sa retraite. Mais si McGonagall découvrait qu'il entendait ses propres pensées au sein même de sa boite crânienne… Alors là, il était cuit. Roti au barbecue, fumé au bois de hêtre et enroulé dans un rouleau de printemps. C'était l'apocalypse culinaire qui prendrait forme.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les garçons se reconcentrent sur l'exercice, et les filles sur Ron. McGonagall, elle, fixait toujours Harry avec suspicion.

\- Fais attention Harry, où elle va se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Tu es drôle toi, comment veux-tu que je fasse la différence entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle pense ?

\- Eh bien tu regardes ses lèvres si elles bougent !

\- Je ne peux pas la fixer en permanence, je te signale.

\- Débrouille-toi, mais si elle découvre qu'en plus de peut-être t'être introduit dans le bureau de Rogue, tu entends les petites pensées qui lui trottent dans la tête… Quoi que si elles concernent le prochain devoir qu'elle va nous inventer, je prends.

\- J'ai une idée, murmura subitement Harry, l'index en l'air comme s'il venait de crier eurêka !

Il dut attendre que McGonagall s'approche davantage pour la mettre en pratique. Dès qu'elle fut assez près pour pouvoir les entendre, il se mit à gémir :

\- Depuis que Malefoy m'a lancé ce sortilège, je ne m'entends plus penser, dit-il, légèrement tourné dans la direction de leur professeur pour être certain qu'elle n'en rate pas une miette.

\- Quoi ? répondit machinalement Ron. Mais ce n'est pas…

\- Comment veux-tu, avec toutes ces voix qui me parasitent l'esprit, le coupa-t-il, encore plus fort.

Ron le fixa bizarrement, puis il finit par comprendre devant les yeux de hibou effarouché qui lui adressait Harry.

\- Depuis qu'il a rendu mes habits roses, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je ne vois vraiment pas d'où lui vient cette idée de sortilèges. Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? On dirait que c'est Fred et Gorge qui lui ont transmis leur imagination. Tu as vu Hermione, dans quel état elle se retrouve ? Elle pourrait perdre toute sa crédibilité. Elle pourrait même ne pas obtenir un Optimal à toutes ses BUSEs à cause de cet incident. Tu te rends compte Harry, c'est vraiment infâme d'avoir fait une telle chose ! Il faut vraiment être sans cœur…

Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment.

\- J'en fais trop, c'est ça ? chuchota Ron.

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est bon, McGonagall s'est éloignée.

\- En tout cas, c'était une brillante idée.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy, toujours souriant. Brillante, il n'aurait pas dit ça. Désormais, Malefoy était soupçonné de les avoir ensorcelés, tandis qu'il se retrouvait comme principal coupable dans le vol de Rogue.

Il médita quelques instants sur le calvaire qui l'attendait puis reporta son attention sur son escargot anorexique grisâtre qui, malheureusement, ressemblait toujours à un escargot anorexique grisâtre. A côté, Ron épluchait consciencieusement la carapace de son gastéropode comme s'il décoquillait un œuf. L'animal, outré, lui jetait des regards de profonde rancœur du bout de ses antennes.

\- Ron, tu fais quoi là ? s'horrifia Harry.

\- Je transforme mon escargot en limace, ça ne se voit pas ?

Malheureusement pour eux, McGonagall était toujours suffisamment proche pour les avoir à l'œil. Harry sentit l'orage gronder quand il vit les sourcils de son professeur se rejoindre pour n'en former plus qu'un.

« _Par Merlin, dites-moi que ce que je vois n'est qu'une hallucination…_ »

\- Weasley, rugit-elle, avez-vous également volé le cerveau de la personne à qui appartenait cet accoutrement !?

Son escargot mutilé bava en signe de satisfaction avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Ne vous a-t-on pas appris qu'à Poudlard on se servait d'une baguette magique ?

« _A l'aide, je vais commettre un meurtre._ »

\- Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez un sorcier ! fulmina-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement du lieu du crime.

Elle fit disparaitre l'escargot estropié d'un coup de poignet et les toisa avec sévérité.

La situation aurait encore pu être gérable. Harry aurait encore pu échapper à l'interrogatoire pointu qu'il voyait se dessiner entre les rides de son professeur, et Ron aurait encore pu échapper aux quatre mille six cent jours de corvées ménagères manuelles en compagnie de Rusard, si seulement…

\- Coucou hibou, coucou hibou, cou…

\- FINIGAN !

\- …

\- J'ose espérer que votre composition artistique n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ressemble, selon certains bruits de couloir, à une « vieille chouette » ?

Certains élèves se mirent à rire, tandis que Lavande et Parvati se cachèrent la bouche de leur main en signe d'outrage.

\- Bien, alors Weasley, dans mon bureau, immédiatement. De même pour vous Potter !

\- Mais Pro…

\- Pas de discussion ou je vous jure que je vous fais passer le reste de la journée en compagnie de Mr Finigan !

Malefoy, ayant soudainement retrouvé sa verve habituelle, laissa éclater sa joie si ostensiblement qu'il s'attira…

\- Malefoy, vous vous joindrez également à vos camarades.

* * *

 _12h11, Bureau du professeur McGonagall, 1_ _er_ _étage,_

Et voilà comment Harry, Ron et Drago se retrouvèrent comme trois cowboys à se jeter des regards vénéneux dans l'antichambre du bureau de McGonagall.

La porte en bois massif qui fermait l'accès au bureau tant redouté s'ouvrit magiquement et une voix sévère retentit.

\- Monsieur Weasley, si vous vous bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, ordonna le professeur, formule de politesse juste pour l'usage.

Ron se leva, jeta un regard anxieux à Harry et se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte.

\- Deux retenues en deux cours, ton pote cherche à rentrer dans le grimoire des records aujourd'hui, se moqua Drago une fois le lourd panneau de bois refermé derrière le rouquin.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Un ange passa.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se dit à l'intérieur, reprit le Serpentard, son air joyeux toujours accroché à son visage pâle.

Malefoy se leva et colla son oreille contre la porte close. Il plissa les yeux de concentration et levé sa paume droite en direction de Harry pour lui intimer de ne pas la ramener. Mais Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui obéir. Au contraire, son seul objectif était de faire enrager le blond. Quitte à passer un sale quart d'heure, autant s'offrir un moment de distraction.

\- Ne soit pas trop pressé, Malefoy, ça va bientôt être ton tour. Tu auras tout le loisir d'apprécier le savon que tu vas te prendre à ce moment-là, lança-t-il avec aplomb.

Oh mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi ! railla le Serpentard.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Devant l'air déterminé d'Harry, Drago perdit un peu de sa contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là, le balafré ?

Harry sourit.

\- Tu verras bien, je ne vais quand même pas te gâcher la surprise.

Ron ressortit à ce moment-là, les joues plus bouillantes que les pinces d'un crabe de feu et la mine franchement déconfite. L'entretien n'avait pas l'air de s'être bien déroulé.

McGonagall apparut à son tour sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Bien, Potter et Malefoy, c'est à nous.

Tous deux entrèrent et chacun prit place sur l'un des deux sièges qui faisaient face au bureau professoral.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry appréhendait la suite, tandis que Malefoy, désinvolte, regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Non, vraiment ? s'étonna McGonagall, soucis au milieu du front.

Silence.

\- Eh bien, je vais éclairer votre lanterne dans ce cas. Potter, certaines rumeurs dont j'ai eu vent font de vous le principal suspect dans une affaire de vol.

\- Je n'ai rien volé, Professeur, se défendit Harry - ce qui était parfaitement exact.

\- Le fait que vous ne me demandiez pas ce qui a été volé sème le doute dans mon esprit. Un innocent aurait tout de suite cherché à savoir.

Harry se tordit les mais nerveusement. Piégé comme un débutant. Il devait faire mieux que ça pour paraitre convainquant.

\- Le Professeur Ombrage nous a parlé du vol d'une des affaires de Rogue...

\- Du Professeur Rogue, Potter.

\- Oui... J'ai donc pensé...

Mais McGonagall le dévisageait avec un air de profonde suspicion sur le visage. Malefoy rayonnait tel un soleil sur la chaise d'à côté.

\- Quand à vous, Malefoy, je vous suspecte d'avoir ensorcelé plusieurs de vos camarades ce matin.

L'information mit du temps à pénétrer le cerveau du Serpentard. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, des ridules se formèrent au pourtour de ses paupières. Il se tourna lentement vers Harry. Très lentement. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, sa bouche décrivit un rictus déplaisant, puis :

\- QUOI ?! cracha-t-il.

\- On dit comment, Malefoy.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, moi !

\- Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger ont aujourd'hui un comportement tout à fait différent de d'habitude. Dites-moi qui d'autre que vous aurait intérêt à s'en prendre à ces trois personnes en particulier.

Malefoy ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, espérant trouver une solution miracle pour le sortir de là.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout !

\- Taisez-vous Malefoy !

« _ou je vous enferme avec Rogue dans un sarcophage_. »

\- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi votre ami Gregory Goyle n'était pas présent à mon cours ?

Malefoy ne savait que répondre. Tout comme Harry, l'absence de son camarade ne l'avait pas questionné outre mesure.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander !

\- On m'a rapporté que vous aviez eu à son égard des gestes violents, ce matin.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Au contraire, je pense que ça à tout à voir.

Elle les fixa durant plusieurs secondes, mais aucun des garçons n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Une profonde rancœur à l'égard de l'autre émanait de chacun d'eux.

\- Lorsque vous serez décidé à être plus bavard, vous viendrez me voir, conclut sans cérémonie McGonagall. En attendant, vous être tous deux suspendus de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Mais Potter est déjà suspendu de Quidditch ! protesta Malefoy, peu habitué à être celui qui était lésé par une décision non équitable.

\- Eh bien vous aussi, désormais, répéta durement leur professeur, implacable.

Dun geste brusque, le professeur leur indiqua la sortie tandis que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. La discussion était close. Ils se levèrent simultanément et quittèrent le bureau.

.

Leur bras ne cessaient de se frôler tandis qu'ils parcouraient l'étroit couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal. La tension était palpable entre les deux élèves. Tellement électrique que Harry sentait les poils de son avant-bras se dresser chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact avec l'épiderme tiède et doux du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait dissimuler son plaisir. Non seulement il n'avait pas écopé d'une punition supplémentaire, mais entendre Malefoy fulminer à ses côtés lui donnait envie de sautiller dans tous les sens.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que c'est toi et Weasmoche qui êtes derrière tout ça ? Je sais très bien que c'est vous qui avez jeté les sortilèges !

Il gloussa théâtralement.

\- Ah, pauvre Granger, elle ne va pas être contente quand elle va retrouver ses esprits. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez amis… Finalement, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas bêtes à ce point. En tout cas, je vous remercie, je me suis vraiment bien marré.

\- Ravie d'apprendre que la perspective de te faire expulser te rende si heureux Malefoy.

Celui-ci ricana :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines au juste ? Que je vais les laisser me punir sans réagir, alors que je sais que c'est toi ? T'hallucine mon pauvre !

Harry lui retourna son sourire condescendant :

\- Il parait qu'un élève a été assez idiot pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Rogue, lundi matin. Apparemment, des documents précieux auraient disparus. Certains bruits de couloir parlent même de lettres d'amour. Depuis quand t'écris des poèmes, Malefoy ?

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas de preuves. Et si tu me balances, je te dénonce à McGonagall ! Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites que tout le monde sache que Ronny aime se travestir, je me trompe ?

\- Je préfère ça plutôt que subir les foudres de Rogue. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il restera de toi lorsqu'il apprendra que son élève préféré lui a volé ses poèmes d'amour. Mais visiblement, tu préfères ça à te faire renvoyer, je me trompe ?

Drago lui jeta un regard assassin, mais s'abstint de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Ok, faisons un marché, proposa Harry. Je t'aide à prouver que tu n'es pas responsable des symptômes étranges qui frappent quelques étudiants, et en retour tu me fournis un alibi pour que Rogue cesse de me considérer comme coupable. Ca te va ?

Malefoy le jaugea du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te faire confiance, Potter, hésita-t-il.

\- Bien, alors cours chercher tonton Severus et dis qui que Potter à plein de choses à lui raconter.

\- D'accord, abdiqua le Serpentard. C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu manques à ta parole, même la truie qui sert de mère à Weasley n'arrivera plus à te reconnaître.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir consterné. Quand Malefoy comprendrait-il enfin qu'il n'avait, pour une fois, rien à gagner à le trahir ? Parce que même s'il jouait les malins, Harry avait parfaitement conscience que le blond disait vrai. Si Hermione apprenait qu'ils étaient à l'origine des sortilèges…

Malefoy perdit subitement toute son assurance.

\- Quand tu dis alibi, reprit Drago, toujours méfiant, tu sous entends quoi exactement ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à dire que nous étions ensemble au moment des faits, et donc tu es sûr que j'y suis pour rien.

\- Toi et moi ? Ensemble ? Ils n'y croiront pas une seconde !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. A toi d'être convainquant !

\- Et on se serait retrouvé où, exactement ?

\- Je te laisse décider. Si tu veux un conseil, évite le placard à balais, ils risqueraient de te regarder bizarrement.

Fier de sa repartie, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. Malefoy bouillonnait.

\- C'est ça Potter, marre toi !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta soudainement. Emporté par son élan, Harry du faire semi tour pour apercevoir une lueur étrange brillant dans ses iris clairs.

\- Retrouve-moi après les cours Potter, pour inventer une version qui tient la route. Sinon je balance tout, menaça-t-il. Je finirais bien par démontrer que je n'ai rien fait d'interdit.

Un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais faire facilement. Question de pureté du sang.

* * *

 _12h45, Salle commune des Gryffondor, encore,_

Lorsqu'Harry retrouva Ron, celui-ci était occupé à faire du bouche à bouche à une Parvati plus que consentante. Sous le choc, il dut se retenir au mur de la salle commune le temps de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son ami prolongea son baiser encore une dizaine de minutes à grand renfort de coups de langue baveuse et de bruits de succion peu ragoutants, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que Parvati ne courait plus aucun danger d'asphyxie, il réalisa la présence de Harry.

\- Tu devais surveiller Hermione, pas t'entrainer aux gestes de premier secours sur la première personne de sexe féminin que tu rencontres ! lui reprocha Harry, indigné, lorsque Parvati disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les joues rosies et la bouche en cœur.

\- Mais c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ! protesta Ron.

Lui aussi avait les pommettes colorées et les yeux luisants. Seule la colère de Harry semblait le retenir d'affiché un sourire béat. Certes, Ron n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser une fille, qui plus est une jolie fille telle que Parvati. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à le féliciter vu les circonstances.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je la repousse ?

\- Oui, exactement. Tu dois savoir comment faire, puisque tu as dit non à Hermione pas plus tard que ce matin !

Ron lui jeta un regard contrarié mais s'abstint de toute réponse.

\- D'ailleurs où est-elle ? questionna Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mais son visage soudain soucieux semblait indiquer tout le contraire.

\- Ron, reprit Harry avec autorité. Où est Hermione ?

Les traits de son ami se contractèrent encore d'avantage et « McLaggen » fut l'unique mot audible qu'il réussit à prononcer. Hermione avec Cormac McLaggen et son gastéropode loin d'être mou…

\- On est dans la merde, conclut Harry en sentant sa colère retomber d'un seul coup. On est _vraiment_ dans la merde…

Par amitié, il fit semblant de ne pas apercevoir la petite goutte transparente rouler paresseusement le long de la joue écarlate de Ron. Il fallait lancer l'opération « sauvons la réputation de notre rat de bibliothèque » de toute urgence.


End file.
